The present invention relates to foldable burners and relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a foldable burner that can be made from a flat sheet of material.
Portable burners that burn solid fuel are known for use in a variety of situations, such as camping and earthquake relief or other disaster relief. Known foldable burners can suffer from the drawbacks of being heavy and bulky and therefore difficult to carry. In addition, known burners suffer from the disadvantage that effective combustion of fuel does not occur.